Alchemists and Superheroes
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: When Truth pulls the Elric Brothers into it's dimension, they didn't know what think! Now thrown into a different dimension, they must figure out how to survive and how to get home without going through the Gates again. With superheroes and supervillains around every turn, Edward and Alphonse must stay strong, or they could loose it all.
1. Chapter 1

**/Hello! I hope you are having a great day! So, this is a crossover of Young Justice and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**When the text is italicized, it's Amestrian. When bold and italicized, Truth is speaking. When regular, it's English./**

* * *

_"I did it. I made it,"_ the man mutters as he glance the pure white room, that only holds big doors.

_**"Hello there~"**_

The man whirls around as he spots the figure sitting in front of him.

_"You're him. Aren't you? You're the so call 'God' of Alchemy."_

**_"I'm called by many names. I'm the World. I'm the Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One. And I am also...You."_**

The man looks at Truth in shock.

_**"Now then, what brings you here. You did not try human transmutation, yet you are here. So then human, why are you here?"**_

The man swallows as he takes a deep breath. He then looks at Truth.

_"I want you to get rid of the Elric Brothers,"_ he states.

_**"And what will you give up to get 'rid' of them?"**_

_"My life. Equivelent Exchange. You get rid of them, and you get me,"_ the nam states.

_**"Hmmmm….Very well. Goodbye Liam Jones. I hope this was worth it."**_

The man, Liam, smiles as he looks at Truth.

_"Yes. Goodbye Elric Brothers. Without you, my men can take over the world."_

The Gates open up as the black hands come out and they grab Liam. Liam starts to laugh as he is taken into the Gates.

_**"Now then, time to get them," **_Truth says as the Gates shut close.

* * *

_"Ugh. What does the Colonel Bastard want from us now,"_ Edward mutter as he and Alphonse head towards the Colonel's office.

_"He could have a lead for us Brother," _Al says as they reach the door.

_"Probably not. Well, here goes nothing,"_ Ed says as he kicks the door open with his metal foot.

The door bangs against the wall as the Elric Brothers walk into the office.

_"Ah Edward, Alphonse. Perfect timing, Colonel Mustang is free at the moment," _1st Lieutenant Hawkeye states as she leads the brothers to Mustang's office.

She knocks on the door and waits a second.

_"Come_ in," Mustang calls and Hawkeye opens the door.

_"Sir. The Elric Brothers are here to see you."_

_"Let them in,"_ Mustang tells Hawkeye as she nods her head.

She opens the door more and they walk in. Ed walks over to one of the sofas in Mustang's office and he flops onto said sofa. Hawkeye closes the door behind them. Al goes and stands behind Ed.

_"Ah Fullmetal, you're still as short as every."_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A FLY COULD STEP ON HIM," Ed says as he leaps off of the sofa._

_"Brother! Colonel Mustang didn't say that!"_

_"Anyways, I called you here to check up of the two of you,"_ Mustang tells them as he folds his hand.

Ed opens his mouth to speak, when a familiar feeling hits him. Suddenly, the Eye of Truth appears under the brothers. Edward stands up as the black hands shoot out of the eye and starts to wrap around the Elric Brothers. Hawkeye takes a step towards them to help.

_"NO! STAY BACK,"_ Ed shouts at her as she stops._ "If you get in, you will be taken."_

_"Fullmetal, what they hell is that,"_ Mustang ask Ed.

_"Damnit! What they hell does Truth want,"_ Ed says as he tries to back free.

_"Truth?"_

_"We'll be fine,"_ Alphonse tells Hawkeye and Mustang before they disappear. _"We'll be back! I promise."_

With that said, the Elric Brothers disappear.

* * *

Ed blinks as he looks around to see that he's in the pure white place again. Ed hears someone gasp and he turns to see Al's body.

_"Brother...I'm in my body,"_ Alphonse whispers as he looks up at Ed.

_"That's great Alphonse,"_ Ed says as he walks over to his brother.

Ed takes his red coat off and he wraps that around Al.

_**"Hello Little Alchemist~"**_

Ed and Al looks over at Truth as he sits cross-legged with Ed's arm and leg.

_**"It's so good to see you again~"**_

_"Truth, what the hell do you want,"_ Ed demands as he stand up.

**_"You see Liam Jones gave me himself to get rid of you two,"_** Truth tells the brothers.

_"So, we're going to die,"_ Alphonse says.

**_"No. He wanted me to get rid of you. He never said I had to kill you."_**

_"So then why are we here?!"_

**_"I'm doing what he ask. I'm getting rid of you. But before I drop you off in a different universe, Equivalent Exchange must be reached."_**

Ed and Al exchange glances as they look back at Truth

**_"For Alphonse, he gets his body back,"_** Truth tells the brothers.

_"What? Really,"_ Al says in shock.

_**"Yes. And for Edward, he gets his arm back and he can tell Colonel Mustang what happens via letter."**_

_"Alright. I'm guessing their is a way for us to get back home,"_ Ed says.

**_"Correct. But I will not be helping you with that knowledge. You will have to get home on your own."_**

_"Sounds fair,"_ Al says.

_**"We are in agreement? Good. You have two pages to tell Mustang what** **happened,"**_ Truth tells Ed.

Truth waves his hand and a desk with a pen and two pieces of paper appear.

**_"You got 15 minutes. Starts__ now.__"_**

_"Shit,"_ Ed mutter as he goes to write the letter.

Ed soon finishes the letter. Once he place the pen down, the desk, letter and pen disappears. They look at Truth as it smiles widely.

_**"Have**_** fun~****"**

Ed holds onto Al as the black hands pulls them through the Gate, and into a different world.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter! I hoe you enjoyed the first one.**

**When the text is italicized, it's Amestrian. When bold and italicized, Truth is speaking. When regular, it's English.**

**Anyways, enjoy!/**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

_"What the hell happened,"_ I mutter out as Fullmetal and Alphonse disappears.

Just then, a transmutation circle appears above where they Elric Brothers were standing. A piece of paper appears as the transmutation circle disappears. I walk over an I grab the paper.

_"It's written in Fullmetal's handwriting."_

_"What does it say,"_ Hawkeye ask me as I unfold the paper and I read it out loud.

_Colonel Bastard,_

_Apparently so idiot named Liam Jones wanted Truth to get rid of Al and me. Truth(that Bastard), interpreted that as sending us to a different dimension. Don't worry about Al and I, we'll find a way to get back home. See ya._

_-Ed_

_P.S. Look up the man that caused this._

_Mustang,_

_Sorry about Brother's bluntness. I'll make sure that he doesn't cause too much damage in this other universe._

_Also, when we do get back, do not be shocked about me having my body and Brother having his arm back. Truth gave them back to us because of Equivalent Exchange._

_-Alphonse_

I finish reading the note and I look over at Hawkeye.

_"Inform the rest of the team and find 'Liam Jones'. We just need to trust that they will find a way back."_

_"Yes Sir,"_ Hawkeye says as she salute me.

She then leaves my office to follow through my instructions. I look at my couch to see that Edward's suitcase is still here. I grab it and I place it behind my desk.

_"Let's hope those two know what their doing,"_ I mutter as I glance back out of the window.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I hold onto Al as we are thrown through the Gates of Truth to who knows where.

_"Hold on Alphonse,"_ I call to him as he tightens his grip on my jacket.

I silently hope that Truth did send the letter to Colonel Bastard. I feel us exit the Gates and I open my eyes to see that we are falling. I turn slightly to the left so that I get the brunt of the fall. Luckily, we only fell about two feet. I grunt as we hit the ground.

_"You alright Al,"_ I ask my brother as I feel him shift in my arms.

_"I'm fine. What about yourself? You were the one that hit the ground,"_ Alphonse ask me as I sit us up.

_"Nothing's the matter. Where do you think Truth dropped us?"_

_"I don't know,"_ Al states as a light breeze flows by.

I frown as I realize that Al is only wearing my red coat.

_"Let me fix that Al. You can catch a cold,"_ I tell him.

_"Alright Brother. Do you even think we can do Alchemy here?"_

_"Let's find out,"_ I say as I bring my hands together into a clap.

I silently pray as I place them on my red coat. Relief floods through me as the familiar blue lightning appears. I quickly make my coat into a pair of pants and a shirt for Al.

_"Thanks Brother. What should we do now?"_

_"We need to find a way to get back home. Though, we need some clothing and food. I think you should start with soup or broth. It will be easier for you to eat,"_ I tell Al as we slowly stand up.

_"Alright. I don't think our money will be any use here."_

_"No. We'll figure something_ _out."_

_"Don't worry Brother, we can do this as long as we stay together,"_ Al says as he smiles at me.

_"Yeah. No one can stop us when we're together! Now then, let's find a place where we will be able to stay at while we find a way home."_

_"I agree. Let's go,"_ Al says as he tries to walk.

I catch Al before he hits the ground.

_"Whoa there Al. You aren't in a condition to walk on your own. Get on my back. We should find some food and clothing while we look for shelter."_

_"Alright Brother. Tell me when you get tired. Your right arm's not as strong as your left one."_

_"Ok Al,"_ I say as we exit the alley._ "It looks to be around noon. C'mon, let's look around. Maybe we can find a shelter or something."_

With that said, I head to the right of the alley with Al on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hello! Welcome to chapter 3! What do you think of the story so far?**

**When the text is italicized, it's Amestrian/German. When bold and italicized, Truth is speaking. When regular, it's English.**

**Ok so, in the 2003 anime(at the end[spoilers]), Ed ends up inn Berlin. So, I'm taking a page of out their book and making Amestrian German in the Young Justice universe.**

**Reminder: This is following Brotherhood not the 2003 anime(I haven't fully watch it. I just know what happens. Though I sorta watched the movie that follows up the 2003 anime.)**

**Anyways, enjoy!/**

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

I glance around as Brother carries me. We pass by a group of people and I frown as I realized that I don't understand them.

_"Brother. We won't be able to anyone else. I don't understand what they're saying,"_ I tell Ed as he stops to listen to the talk.

_"Yeah. They must be talking in a language that we don't have back in our world."_

_"Probably. So what are you going to do then?"_

_"We'll find our way home on our own,"_ Brother says in a determined voice.

_"I believe you Brother,"_ I say as I look up to see that the sun is high in the sky._ "It's probably around lunch time."_

_"Yeah. Let's find a place where we can get some food. Maybe clothing as well,"_ Ed states as he glances around.

We continue forward as we look for a store, where they sell clothing and/or food. People point and whisper when they spot us.

_"Brother, we should get away from the crowd. Everyone is looking at up. We don't want to draw too much attention,"_ I tell Ed.

_"Yeah. Good idea,"_ Ed says as he walks into an alley.

* * *

**Wrath's POV**

_"What,"_ I say as Roy Mustang stand in front of me.

_"Fuhrer Bradley, it is true. We don't know where he send them or why. He died after the transmutation. All we know is that the Elric brothers are safe,"_ Colonel Mustang tells me.

_"I see. Make sure that you find out why he did this. We will have to wait for them to find their way back,"_ I say.

Roy solutes me and he heads back to his office.

_"Pride, make sure Father knows about this...set back. I knew we should have gotten rid of Liam before he became too much of a problem."_

The shadows in the corner of the room grows lights. I sigh as I look back at the paperwork on my desk.

_"Well...I should get back to work,"_ I mutter as I pick up my pen and start to read and sign papers...again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I look around as I carefully place Al down.

_"I'm going to go get some food,"_ I tell Alphonse._ "You think you will be fine here while I'm gone? I could make a little tent around you to hide you from people."_

_"If I need a hiding place, I'll make it myself,"_ Al tells me. _"Just don't forget where I am."_

_"I won't I promise to be back as soon as I can."_

_"Ok. I'll see you soon Brother,"_ Alphonse tells me as he smiles.

_"Yeah. You won't even notice that I'm gone,"_ I tell Al as I smile.

I wave goodbye to Al as I head out onto the streets. People talk around me as I continue to walk. I glance at the different stores as I look through the window to see what they sell.

_"This one is useless,"_ I mutter as I see people in there with small rectangular devices. _"Food and clothing. I need to find food and clothing."_

I ignore the people around me as I continue my search. I stop in front of a store and I smile as I spot what is held within.

_"Bingo. Found it,"_ I mutter as I enter the store.

I head over to the clothing first, feeling that it will be easier than food. I look over the small selection as I mutter to myself.

_"Al's about my size, though it will be a bit baggy for him. I could always use alchemy to make them a bit smaller."_

I pick out a couple of different shirts, and pants. I also grab a blue jacket and socks for Al. I look around and I spot a bag that I can put the clothing in. Once I finish putting the clothing into the bag, I head towards the food that the store have.

_"Huh. Interesting,"_ I mutter as I walk around. _"Why is the packaging colorful? Eh, who cares. Let's see if they have some soup."_

It takes me some time, but I find the soup. Luckily, the can have a photo of what the soup looks like, so I could guess what the soup is.

_"Ok. This one have to be chicken noodle. This one looks like there are potatoes on it. I should also look for some broth as well. Maybe some soft bread as well,"_ I mutter to myself as I place a couple of different soups into the bag.

I walk around the store and I grab a couple of more items.

_"Alright. Guess that's everything I need. Now then, how to leave without being chased,"_ I mutter as I look around.

_"Why would you be chased,"_ a voice ask.

I spin around towards the voice. I blink to see that a red hair, green eyes male, probably around my age, standing there.

_"You can understand me?! How,"_ I say as I point at him.

_"I know German, you know, the language you're speaking,"_ he says. _"So, why would you be chased?"_

I blink a couple of times as I try and think of something.

_"Well, uh...you won't believe me,"_ I blurt out as he raise an eyebrow.

_"Try me,"_ he says.

_"Ok? So, I'm from another dimension. My brother and I was sent here by...a god?, if you could call him that. And I'm getting us supplies,"_ I tell him, internally wincing at how unreal it sounds.

_"Wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to me,"_ he tells me._ "Let's put everything back and I'll bring you to people that can help."_

_"Wait what,"_ I say.

_"Yup. Oh yeah, the name's Wally West,"_ now names Wally says as he holds his hand out.

_"Edward Elric. Ed is fine,"_ I tell him.

_"Ok! Let's drop everything off, grab your brother and head to my place."_

_"Alright. Though, if you try anything funny, I know hand-to-hand and I can do alchemy,"_ I warn him.

_"Noted."_

I let Wally lead my around the store as we place everything back. He explains things and answer my questions. Once we are done, we head back to Al.

_"Ok, don't freak out when you meet Alphonse,"_ I tell Wally as we stop at the alley where Al is waiting for me.

_"I promise,"_ Wally tells me.

I search his face for any sign of mistrust or anything. Wally just smiles at me.

_"Ok. Hey Al! I'm back,"_ I call as we enter the alley.

Al pops his head out from where he is hiding.

_"Brother! You're back,"_ Alphonse says as he spots Wally._ "Who's with you?"_

_"Hi. My name is Wally West. You must be Alphonse,"_ Wally says as he smiles kindly at my brother.

_"It's nice to meet you."_

_"Come on Al. Wally thinks that he can help us,"_ I say as I bend down.

_"Ok,"_ Al says as he climbs onto my back.

I stand up and I turn towards Wally.

_"Alright. Lead the way,"_ I tell Wally.

_"Ok. We'll head to my house. I'm going to call my uncle and he'll meet us there,"_ Wally explains as he pulls out a rectangular thing.

_"What's that,"_ Al ask.

_"It's a phone. Do you guys not have any from where you're from,"_ Wally ask us.

_"We do have phones. But they aren't like yours. They're called landlines,"_ I tell him.

_"Ah ok. I'm guessing that you're world's technology is behind ours,"_ Wally says as he brings his phone to his ear.

I walk slightly behind him as he talks to the person on the other side. After a bit, he hangs up and place his phone into his pocket.

_"Ok. My uncle will meet us there,"_ Wally tells us._ "He will be able to help."_

_"Alright. I'm trusting you,"_ I remind Wally.

_"I know. We are almost at my place. Come on,"_ Wally says as he starts to jog.

_"Hey. Wait up,"_ I call out as I jog to catch up wit Wally.

It's hope this goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hello! Welcome to chapter 4! What's your favorite part of the story?**

**When the text is italicized, it's Amestrian/German. When bold and italicized, Truth is speaking. When regular, it's English.**

**Anyways, enjoy!/**

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I glance back at Edward as we reach my house.

_"You ready? The only people that should be here are my parents and uncle,"_ I tell Ed as I open the door.

_"Ok,"_ Ed says.

_"Thank you. You didn't have to help us,"_ Alphonse tells me.

_"No problem. I'm glad to help,"_ I tell them as I close the door behind me.

"Wally? Is that you," my mom ask from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I brought back some guest that need the league's help," I tell her as she enters the room.

"Oh? Hello. Do you need anything," my mom ask them.

_"This is my mom, Mary West. She's wondering if you need anything,"_ I tell them.

_"Maybe some broth from Al, if she have any. I'm not all that hungry and I think we are fine with clothing,"_ Ed ask.

_"Alright,"_ I say as I look at my mom. "This is Edward Elric. His brother Alphonse is on his back. They're fine, though Ed was wondering if you had broth for Al to have."

"Of course. I'll get him a bowl. Why don't you show them to the living room."

"Ok. Thanks Mom," I say as she heads back into the kitchen. _"My mom is getting the broth now. We can wait in the living room. My uncle should be here soon."_

_"Ok. Is um...German, right? Yeah, is German not common around here,"_ Ed ask as he place Alphonse on the couch.

_"Not really. It's mostly spoken in Germany. You're in America, Central City to be exact. English is the common language here,"_ I tell them.

_"Then how do you know it,"_ Ed ask me.

_"I learned it. It helps to know the local language when you travel a lot,"_ I explain.

_"Ok. Is there a book that we can read to learn English,"_ Ed ask me.

_"I don't think we have one lying around the I could probably find a book for you guys,"_ I tell them.

_"That would be great. Thanks,"_ Alphonse says as he smiles.

The doorbell rings and I stand up.

_"That's probably my uncle. I'll be right back,"_ I tell them as I head to the door. "I got it Mom."

I open the door to see Uncle Barry standing there.

"Hey Wally. What you need my help with," my uncle as me.

"Ok so..."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_"You think that they will be able to help us,"_ Alphonse as me.

_"Maybe. If not we can always research the answers,"_ I say as Wally walks back in with a blonde hair man.

_"Ed, Alphonse. This is Barry Allen. He's my uncle. Uncle Barry, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric. They are from a different dimension and need some help getting home. I thought that the League could help,"_ Wally says as Barry smiles at us.

_"It's nice to meet you. Wally, have you explained to them what the League does and who's in it,"_ Barry ask him.

_"I thought it would be better that you met them before I told them anything. Plus I'm not going to be telling them about it on the streets,"_ Wally says.

_"Alright. We'll do an overview of the League and us. Once we are done, feel free to ask us some questions. We might not be able to answer them all, but we could probably answer some,"_ Barry says as he sits down.

Wally follows his uncle and I sit next to Al. Mrs. West enters with a bowl. She smiles kindly to us as she set it in front of Al.

_"It's the broth that you asked for Alphonse,"_ Wally explains after talking with his mother.

_"Thank you Mrs. West,"_ Al says as he reaches for the bowl and spoon.

_"Here Al. Let me help,"_ I tell my brother as I notice him struggling a bit.

I help Al take a spoonful of the broth. Al smiles as he swallows the broth.

_"This taste delicious!"_

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

Wally and his uncle finish telling us about the league and what their job is.

_"And that's all! So, you have any questions,"_ Wall ask us.

_"How fast can you run,"_ Ed ask them.

_"We can easily break the sound barrier."_

_"Interesting,"_ Brother mutters.

_"When will we meet the league? Also, is there a book that we can read to learn English? I think it would be better if we could speak the common language. It will make communicating easier,"_ I say.

_"I think I have one in my room. I'll go grab it," _Wally says as he and his uncle stands up.

_"I should be heading out. It's late and I got work to do. I'll also tell Batman about our guests and see if he knows a way to help you guys get home."_

_"Thank you. For everything. I don't know where we would be without you guys,"_ I say.

_"It's no problem. Glad we could help. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a great night,"_ Barry says as he says goodbye to Wall'y parents.

he then leaves the house and Wally head up to his room to look for the book. he comes back down a minute or two later, holding three different books.

_"Well, here they are. I used all three when I was learning German. If you need any help, you can ask me. Do you want me to show you to the guest room? You guys can stay there while we help you find a way home."_

_"Sure. You need help Al,"_ Ed ask me as he stands up.

_"Yes. Thanks Brother,"_ I say as Ed place me on his back.

We then follow Wally as he leads us to the guest room. He places the books on the desk in the room.

_"Here you go. If you need anything, I'll be helping my mom with dinner."_

_"Alright, got it."_

Wally smiles as he heads towards the kitchen. Ed places me on the bed. He then grabs the books and joins me on the bed.

_"Alright, you ready to learn a new language?"_

_"Yup! Let's do it,"_ I say as I smile.

_"This is gonna be a fun challenge,"_ Edward says as we open the first book.


End file.
